1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to still image signal output apparatus and, more particularly to a still image signal output apparatus utilized in broadcast stations or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignee of the present application has previously proposed a still image filing apparatus suitable for producing television programs in the broadcast stations, for example (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-285863 or the like). However, according to this previously-proposed still image filing apparatus, when a magnetooptical disk, for example, is utilized as a record medium, the access to the still image stored takes a lot of time while the magnetooptical disk has a considerably large storage capacity and can store a large number of still images. For example, when a video signal is recorded in the form of a component digital signal, for example, the access for one still image needs several seconds (e.g., about 2.0 seconds). As a result, the transmission of the still image is limited by this access time and cannot be carried out in an interval shorter than this access time. If one still image filing apparatus is simultaneously accessed by a plurality of users, then the access time is extended more.